Repitition of the Past
by minty-21
Summary: Draco and Hermione are paired to look for their ancestry. In doing so, they will discover something that their own families never told.
1. Default Chapter

"Ahhh!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Oh men, that stupid Hydrop Awakening Spell! I forgot I should wake before it wakes me!" Hermione's face was already dripping with cold water.  
  
"What a day to start with?" says Hermione while wiping the water off her face.  
  
She immediately took a quick bath in the shower and brushed her enormously huge teeth. She did all of her morning tasks in a hurry thinking she would miss a lot from her morning schedule.  
  
She immediately grabbed her thick leather books, placed it in her brown bag and headed to the door. On her way out, she saw a piece of parchment lying on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" she stooped and picked up the small piece of parchment from the floor. She saw it's got her name on it so she unfolded the paper and read it.  
  
"Hi Hermione! We don't want to wake you up. Thought that spell of yours was so stupid it might just work. By the way, there's going to be some kind of event that's going to happen here at Hogwarts. Everyone needs to go to the great hall at nine to inform us more about it. What do you think it's going to be? Thought you might have an idea. We'll just see downstairs once you're ready. Ron and Harry"  
  
She hurried down the Gryffindor common room and saw her two best friends sitting near the fireplace.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked with a bossy voice.  
  
"We thought you may want to experience being disturbed from sleep by a bucket of ice-cold water!" said Ron with a laugh.  
  
"By the way, aren't we supposed to be going downstairs already?" said Hermione, "We were just waiting for you to get down here. So let's go." said while rising from his seat.  
  
The three decided to go downstairs already to eat and to know more about the said event. They went down from to Gryffindor tower passed the moving staircase and unto the great hall.  
  
As they entered the hall, a blonde-haired, pointed-faced boy followed them. He got everyone's attention and said, "Look at her! She's the worst! Mudbloods like her shouldn't be studying here at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" shouted Ron and Harry in unison trying to defend Hermione. "I hate you! You're so arrogant and you're brain is smaller than a cockroach!" shouted Hermione with disgust as she quickly hurried to her seat.  
  
A clinging sound filled the spacious hall all of a sudden. Harry realized it was professor McGonagall, again clinging her spoon on the surface of the glass goblet.  
  
"Attention please." she said, "Professor Dumbledore here will announce something."  
  
Then an old man about over a century of age with a long silvery hair and beard stood up and spoke, " Today, I will open an event agreed by me and the teachers to push through in line to our upcoming Halloween celebration. As all of you know, we only have a feast every Halloween so to make a change, we have agreed about this. I call this the Head Clan Hunt. Each student will be paired to another and both will work together to meet and discover their ancestry. Now, Professor Binns will tell you how the pairing will be done."  
  
A ghost teacher coming from the left side of the high table stood. He cleared up his voice, took some kind of crystal balls from his pocket and said, "This crystal balls you see here are called Partner Finders. I invented this when I was younger (and alive!)."  
  
"More of like Fred and George if you ask me."said Ron to rest of the Gryffindors. Professor Binns continued by saying, "Each of you will be given something like this and the balls will immediately pair you up. I have ordered it to pair you up with a student from a different house and opposite gender. The names will immediately appear upon the surface the moment you touch it."  
  
There were remarks of amazement coming from the students except from those coming from Slytherin house because they don't like staying with other house's students.  
  
Professor Flitwick managed to arrange the balls nicely and have them suspended in midair fro a while. Then in unison, he made all of the crystal balls fall slowly on the student's hands.  
  
Ron closed his eyes as his crystal ball slowly falls unto his hands. "I hope it's not from Slytherin" he said to himself as he grabbed it. Then, he slowly opened his hand and saw the name on the ball.  
  
"Millicent Bullstrode! Oh men! This is my dying day! She's so bloody evil!" screamed Ron with horror. "How about you Harry and Hermione? Who's you're partners?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Mine's Cho Chang. How about you Hermione?" asked Harry with a smile of gladness. Hermione looked at Harry in the eye and said, "You won't believe it! Malfoy's my partner! Why him?" asked Hermione as she peeked across the Slytherin table. Malfoy also looked devastated having her as a partner.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood again to give his final remarks. "You can do anything you may as long as it doesn't contradict our rules here at Hogwarts. The event will end until next week so you'll have to work really hard. Good luck you all!"  
  
"And oh! I almost forgot, there's going to be a prize for our winning pair. A trip to Romania and visit the dragons there. And it is graded too." The student gave some whispers of joy and excitement after learning this. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Tea Leaves

The hallway was already full of students running quickly towards their own classes. The three of them was left on the Gryffindor table.  
  
"How am I supposed to team up and work with that brute?" I'd rather work by myself than to work with him!" said Hermione.  
  
"As for me, I'll take every chance I have. This could be a once in a lifetime experience! I have a whole week with a girl I like."said Harry who was already blushing in his seat.  
  
"Lucky you Harry, that pug-faced Millicent Bullstrode is bigger and stringer than me. She might boss me around and kick my behind!" said Ron furiously.  
  
"Come on now, we better hurry for our Divination class."said Hermione.  
  
"Oh men! That bastard Pofessor Trelawney again?" said Ron with complaint.  
  
So they rushed to the tower, climbed their way to the moving staircase, passed the moving pictured and finally found themselves inside the circular and gloomy classroom of Professor Trelawney.  
  
The whole room was full of lighted candles. "Very well, I think all of you are already here, let's start our today's activity.  
  
"Today we will foretell our future through tealeaves. Yes, I know we have done this already but this time, the interpretations will be according to your future in love and understanding. Now, take your cups and line up here in front so I can fill that up with the right amount."  
  
After all the cups were filled up, she spoke again for the next instruction. "Okay, shake you cups slightly but not too hard so it won't drip. What are you waiting for? Try it now!" she said with a loud alarming voice.  
  
"I really hate her when she does that!" muttered Ron as he shook his cup.  
  
All of them shook their own cups. Neville on the other hand was so shaky and clumsy all of the tea was dripping all over his pants!  
  
"Drink it now all of you and see what the tea leaves have formed. After doing so, I'll interpret them for you. This is just an activity, next time you will interpret them yourselves already."said Professor Trelawney.  
  
Lavander and Parvati came rushing towards Professor Trelawney's circular table. Both were blushing and look so excited.  
  
"I can't wait what it tells about me!" said Lavander with excitement in her face.  
  
"Now let's see. You Ms. Brown, I you have a very interesting future when to comes to love. I see your tealeaves have formed a boy. Do you have a boyfriend Ms. Brown?" asked Professor Trelawney.  
  
Lavander didn't answer, as her face turns even redder. She just smiled and went back to her seat. Professor Trelawney's meddlesome ness really pisses off Ron.  
  
"Does she have to ask that? I mean, that's not a bad question but she can't just ask personal things to her students!" said Ron angrily.  
  
After interpreting Parvati's tealeaves, Professor Trelawney wanted to look for more students whom she can interpret. Not talking about how much she really want to know her student's personal life.  
  
"How about you Ms. Granger?" I see you're not too excited about your results?" asked Professor Trelawney.  
  
"It's not her priority Madam."meddled Dean Thomas.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Hermione with fury in her face as she came up to Professor Trelawney's table. She gave her the cup and all of a sudden, Professor Trelawney gave an expression of shock the moment she took sight of the leaves.  
  
"Oh dear! Something you won't expect will come. Never in you dreams will it ever happen but it will come."she said as she thought about what it could be.  
  
"Huh? What's that all about?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I don't really know. You see I've got so many other things to worry about so no matter how I really want to help you, I can't deal with it right now." Said Professor Trelawney with a slight feeling of pity.  
  
"I might as well end this class and I'll just see you all tomorrow." said Professor Trealwney as she rose from her seat.  
  
Hermione was left with that question in her mind. " What could that possibly mean?" she asked herself. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Compatibility Potion

The three of them decided to go to the dungeons on their way to the potions class. Almost all of their housemates and classmates in the Divination class already had made their way to their own classes while Harry, Ron and Hermione are still going down the staircase. They are walking so slowly because Ron keeps on asking Hermione about the things happening lately.  
  
Hermione started to get worried.  
  
" We must hurry!" shouted Hermione, sounding irritated,  
  
" We don't want Snape to deduct points from Gryffindor again won't we?" she asked them.  
  
"By the way, what's with the tea leaves reading all about Herms?" asked Ron curiously without a glint of concern whether they would be late or not.  
  
"Don't call me Herms and I don't want to talk about that stupid fortune telling!" said Hermione angrily as she pulled Harry and Ron's cloaks.  
  
"Hey watch the cloak! It can rip in no time you know. My mom will go ballistic if she knew I broke this one." said Ron while taking his cloak away from Hermione's hands.  
  
" Let's just hurry alright?" said Harry as he breaks the fight between the two,  
  
" Let's cut this out! We're going to de late already!" with an astounding voice. At last, Ron has realized how late they are.  
  
They ran as fast as they could towards the dungeon and after all the running and fighting, at last, they have arrived. But as they have predicted, they came in late. They don't want to enter at once. They are waiting for the right timing to get in.  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Hemione, looking scared and continued, " I told you we were going to be late! How many points this time? Just hope he's in good mood."  
  
They headed their way towards the old wooden door and gulped hard before they had the strength to open it altogether.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Snape with a scratchy, loud voice and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uuhhmmm.aah.we.were.we were not on time to go down the moving staircase heading this way Sir. So.we.we have to wait for it to head to the dungeons again," lied Harry, shivering slightly. He's trying not to shiver so Snape wouldn't think he's lying. " That's twenty points each from Gryffindor! Don't hope to win this year in the House Cup! Sit!" said Snape with a fierce look in his eyes.  
  
" Today we will prepare a Compatibility potion. Some people have found their so-called "soul mate" using this potion. You might not find tour soul mate here because each of you will produce a different color, but if you have a match, that means you have some compatibility with that person. It doesn't mean you are really into each other, just to make it clear," he said.  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors were already excited. It shows in their faces, especially Lavander and Parvati.  
  
Professor Snape spoke again, "Now, mix the spider webs, ginger root and deer's skin into your cauldron of boiling water and pig's bile. All the materials are found in your desks except the pig's bile, which is in my table. Just get it from there. Start now," he said, "Now just let it boil for a few minutes and find out what color it will come out to be then look around if you have a pair."  
  
The students started to prepare their own Compatibility potion. Hermione decided to get the pig's bile first so that she can follow the procedure smoothly without interruptions. She went to Snape's table to get her pig's bile. She took just a scoop of it and as she step away to return to her desk, Malfoy also came to take his own pig's bile. He gave Hermione a weird look. It's not fierce yet not that funny at the same time also. Hermione thought about what he's up to.  
  
After a few minutes, some students are already finished with their own potions. Hermione's finished with hers but didn't quite care if she had a match not like the other girls (Lavander and Parvati). She just sat there and stared at her potion.  
  
The students gave whispering sounds while stretching their necks unto all directions to look for their match.  
  
" I've got green!" shouted Harry, "Oh my goodness! Mine's green too!" said Lavander with a surprise. Her face started to turn red. Harry on the other hand, didn't give any remarks. He wondered what color Cho would get if she tried the same potion. Thinking about her and Cedric having the same color is like a nightmare.  
  
"Mine's maroon" said Ron, "I Bet there's no one here whom I can match with" he continued "How about you Herms?" he asked, " I said don't call me Herms! I've got black and I think I have the same color as Malfoy's."  
  
Hermione knew Malfoy's color because he keeps on yelling his own color in the room. Snape didn't even reprimand him having this kind of behavior.  
  
That stupid braggart!" muttered Hermione with disgust. Then Malfoy came towards her and said, "What did you call me?" Hermione replied, " I called you a braggart! Maybe YOU made a mistake by having the color same as mine. We can never be compatible!"  
  
"Who said we're compatible? I'd rather kiss Susan Bones rather than to be paired up with a filthy little mudblood like you!" shouted Malfoy in a storming voice.  
  
Professor Snape saw what was happening and suddenly came into the scene.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked both of them.  
  
"Granger here, said I was a braggart and I made mistakes in doing the potion," answered Malfoy quickly as he stare at her fiercely.  
  
" I supervised Draco all those time he did the potion Ms.Granger, and he didn't make any mistakes while doing it," said Snape trying to cover up and protect Malfoy.  
  
"But Professor, I swear I didn't make any mistakes!" said Hermione, trying to protect and defend herself also.  
  
"Well, maybe the two of you are compatible. We can never tell you two might have a future together," he said.  
  
"Never! We won't let her!" said Harry and Ron in chorus.  
  
"I can't believe you were paired up with him," said Harry with a slight curiosity on his face.  
  
"Yeah, of all people, why him?" asked Ron as he wrinkled his forehead. Hermione headed her way towards the big red couch in the Common room and spoke with a very gloomy voice, "This is the worst day I've ever had in my life! First, we were teamed up to that Head Clan Hunt. Bad thing it's graded! I have no choice! I can't just ignore it! Then came that stupid potion said we were compatible. How am I supposed to live with that?"  
  
Harry felt quite sleepy already so he stood up from his chair and headed to the boy's dormitory, but before stepping on the staircase, he said," Maybe we should all go to sleep now. We have some researching to do tomorrow ok?" then the other two hurried themselves and went to their own rooms.  
  
Hermione stepped in and closed the door. Her eyes are already itchy, "I probably tired my eyes so much today." she told herself.  
  
Even with tired and heavy eyes, she saw an owl outside her window.  
  
"What the?" she said with a bit of a shock. "A letter? I wonder who it comes from." She opened the parchment quickly and read: "Meet me at the library tomorrow, we have to discuss our work."  
  
She quickly realized " This is from Malfoy! Even if he won't tell me, I really am planning to go to the library by myself and do the activity by myself as well!" she muttered furiously.  
  
"What a tight competition this is?" said Madam Pince to one of the Ravenclaws. "Since the opening of the event, a lot of students are flowing from here to there in my library! They should do this more often," she said very proudly.  
  
"Oh men! I should have been here a lot earlier! Now some of the books I should be reading will probably gone!" said Hermione while walking towards the shelves of books. " All of them are gone! How will I do it?" she asked herself very nervously. She continued to look for books until she saw an old thin book entitled Potions of Time by Mindy Gobledy. "It looks creepy," she said to herself.  
  
She decided to head onto the corner where nobody can see her. She turned the pages and saw the heading "Go back in time Potion", she found it interesting so she read the contents of that part.  
  
" This potion can enable you to take a peek onto the past. You may go wherever you want and whatever time you want to be in the past or stay in the past. Suddenly, a glint of joy came unto Hermione's face and said, "I got it! I will go to the past where I can unfold my ancestry!" as she turned on her way back to the table, someone blocked her and caused her book to fall on the floor.  
  
"Malfoy!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"So? How are you going to do it? I bet your muggle ancestry will be shocked if they knew you were meddling with our kind," said Malfoy.  
  
" What do you care? I'm going to do my work by myself so stop interrupting me!" she shouted as she walks towards the table.  
  
But Malfoy blocked her again and said, "You won't succeed if you won't work with me, and if you won't work with me, you won't win and if you won't win, you'll have a low grade."  
  
Hermione gave a stare to Malfoy and said, "You're right. But please promise me to cooperate and do well just for this week. Just for this week."  
  
Malfoy didn't answer and moved away. Hermione continued her way to the table and browsed the book once more. "This is going to be tough work. There are lots of difficult materials needed for this one." She said as she saw Malfoy coming her way.  
  
He sat at the chair beside her and asked, "Need any help?" Hermione didn't answer. "C'mon don't think twice. Do you need something?" he asked, "Pretty much." She said, "We need to have these things," she said while pointing to the ingredients.  
  
"No problem!" he said, "I can just get it from professor Snape. You know how much he wants me to seize whatever I want," said Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, " If you'll have the thing get ready tomorrow then we could probably do it tomorrow night" she said hopefully. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Time Potion

"I can't believe you were paired up with him," said Harry with a slight curiosity on his face.  
  
"Yeah, of all people, why him?" asked Ron as he wrinkled his forehead. Hermione headed her way towards the big red couch in the Common room and spoke with a very gloomy voice, "This is the worst day I've ever had in my life! First, we were teamed up to that Head Clan Hunt. Bad thing it's graded! I have no choice! I can't just ignore it! Then came that stupid potion said we were compatible. How am I supposed to live with that?"  
  
Harry felt quite sleepy already so he stood up from his chair and headed to the boy's dormitory, but before stepping on the staircase, he said," Maybe we should all go to sleep now. We have some researching to do tomorrow ok?" then the other two hurried themselves and went to their own rooms.  
  
Hermione stepped in and closed the door. Her eyes are already itchy, "I probably tired my eyes so much today." she told herself.  
  
Even with tired and heavy eyes, she saw an owl outside her window.  
  
"What the?" she said with a bit of a shock.  
  
"A letter? I wonder who it comes from." She opened the parchment quickly and read: "Meet me at the library tomorrow, we have to discuss our work."  
  
She quickly realized " This is from Malfoy! Even if he won't tell me, I really am planning to go to the library by myself and do the activity by myself as well!" she muttered furiously.  
  
"What a tight competition this is?" said Madam Pince to one of the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Since the opening of the event, a lot of students are flowing from here to there in my library! They should do this more often," she said very proudly.  
  
"Oh men! I should have been here a lot earlier! Now some of the books I should be reading will probably gone!" said Hermione while walking towards the shelves of books.  
  
" All of them are gone! How will I do it?" she asked herself very nervously. She continued to look for books until she saw an old thin book entitled Potions of Time by Mindy Gobledy. "It looks creepy," she said to herself.  
  
She decided to head onto the corner where nobody can see her. She turned the pages and saw the heading "Go back in time Potion", she found it interesting so she read the contents of that part. " This potion can enable you to take a peek onto the past. You may go wherever you want and whatever time you want to be in the past or stay in the past. Suddenly, a glint of joy came unto Hermione's face and said, "I got it! I will go to the past where I can unfold my ancestry!" as she turned on her way back to the table, someone blocked her and caused her book to fall on the floor.  
  
"Malfoy!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"So? How are you going to do it? I bet your muggle ancestry will be shocked if they knew you were meddling with our kind," said Malfoy.  
  
" What do you care? I'm going to do my work by myself so stop interrupting me!" she shouted as she walks towards the table.  
  
But Malfoy blocked her again and said, "You won't succeed if you won't work with me, and if you won't work with me, you won't win and if you won't win, you'll have a low grade."  
  
Hermione gave a stare to Malfoy and said, "You're right. But please promise me to cooperate and do well just for this week. Just for this week."  
  
Malfoy didn't answer and moved away. Hermione continued her way to the table and browsed the book once more.  
  
"This is going to be tough work. There are lots of difficult materials needed for this one." She said as she saw Malfoy coming her way.  
  
He sat at the chair beside her and asked, "Need any help?" Hermione didn't answer. "C'mon don't think twice. Do you need something?" he asked, "Pretty much." She said, "We need to have these things," she said while pointing to the ingredients.  
  
"No problem!" he said, "I can just get it from professor Snape. You know how much he wants me to seize whatever I want," said Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks!" she said, " If you'll have the thing get ready tomorrow then we could probably do it tomorrow night" she said hopefully.  
  
Hermione woke up the next day. She's still feeling tired but thinking about the stuff she still needs to accomplish makes her jump out of bed at once. As she have already cleared up her sight, she decided to take n some fresh air.  
  
So she opened her window but to her surprise, she saw another piece of parchment in the window.  
  
"Why is it so many people writing me lately?" she asked herself.  
  
She opened it up and read it. "I've got hem all. Professor Snape gave me everything. He said the potion you found is difficult to do but knowing you, I thought we don't need his help anymore. Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Great!" she said gladly, "I never thought he would really cooperate well."  
  
She went downstairs and ran towards the great hall.  
  
"I need to meet him now! We must prepare the potion today or else we won't be able to win."she told herself as she tried to look around where she might see Malfoy.  
  
"He's not here. He's probably in the great hall by now."she said to herself. She went in the great hall's door and as she went in, she saw Draco standing in front looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked, "We must hurry if you want to try the potion tonight."he said.  
  
"I know! Sorry I'm late. Let's just not waste anymore time."she said looking a little bit frustrated on what she have done. " We could have finished it earlier if I woke up early!" she angrily blamed herself.  
  
"I know just the right place where we can perform our potion."said Malfoy as he proudly fixed his cloak.  
  
"And where is that if I may ask?" said Hermione with a question in her face.  
  
"The potions classroom. Isn't it great? Professor Snape gave me the permission to stay there so we could perform our potion."he answered.  
  
The serous look on Hermione's face was suddenly filled with excitement and pride. "Okay, so let's do it then!" she said very excitedly.  
  
Without wasting any time, they ran towards the potions classroom as fast as they could. Once in a while, Malfoy would stop and wait for the slow- running Hermione.  
  
They entered the potions classroom and it was empty with people. This was really a perfect timing or them to perform it. Draco went to Professor Snape's table and gathered all the ingredients they needed.  
  
Hermione noticed his determination and didn't quite see his intention of ruining the whole thing. " It's not that bad after all. My wit and his talent of making Snape follow him make a perfect team."she told herself.  
  
Draco gave her all the items while she was still browsing along the book's pages for the instructions. She began mixing the ingredients when suddenly Draco asked, "What's that potion going to do anyway?"  
  
She looked at him in the eye and answered, " it somewhat brings us to the past."  
  
"When the potion is ready, I will go to my past first but you must go with me and when it's you're turn, I'll also go with you. Are you okay with that? Well whatever your answer is, we must do it."she said quite bossily. Draco didn't like the tone f her voice but for his grade's sake, he'll just force himself not to get angry.  
  
After a few ours of mixing and waiting, the potion was finally done.  
  
"I think it's already done."said Hermione, " So, we better try it now."  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Malfoy, "Yes" answered Hermione. "And you?" she asked, "Always ready!" he answered. Hermione gave the potion a final mix and places two scoops of each into each of the cup. She saved one for herself and gave another to Draco.  
  
"Now, in the count of three, one,two,three!" counted Draco as they both gulped from their own cups.  
  
Hermione's vision became blurred for a while. As she tried to touch her eyes to make her vision clearer, the blurry surrounding came into shape. She looked around to look at the place and she realized her companion was gone! She started to worry.  
  
"What if he's trapped within time and I'll never get to see him again? What would I tell his family? They will kill me!"she said to herself nervously.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" she yelled as she looked around where Draco might be. A very familiar voice from the back told her, "What took you so long?asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know!"she answered. She didn't want hi to feel she was really worried about him. So she quickly moved into a new conversation.  
  
"Now all we have to do is to look for my great great great ancestor of something."she said. Draco didn't have any idea how they would be able to find that person in that very huge place. As he was about to ask it to her, he was stopped because the look of the place was so familiar.  
  
"Hermione! Didn't you notice? This is Hogwarts!" yelled Malfoy, "What?" asked Hermione. " This must mean that one of my ancestors attended Hogwarts!" Malfoy said nothing.  
  
"Let's just search around and look for him of her so that all of this will be finished already."said Malfoy, feeling quite tired.  
  
Then a girl, whom looks just like Hermione came rushing down the staircase with a guy that pretty much looked like Draco!  
  
"Look Hermione, they look just like us!" he told her.  
  
Malfoy was shocked. "Are you sure you did it right? I don't remember getting that close to you when we were going down hours ago."he asked Hermione with disbelief on what he's seeing.  
  
"I promise I didn't make any mistakes. If this is the past, then probably that's my ancestor right there. Good thing your family has been attending Hogwarts long ago, now we won't go to your past anymore! We have the same past!"she said with the answer.  
  
"Let's find out if what you say is true. Let's follow them and sneak on what they are talking about."said Malfoy.  
  
As they were about to follow them, a curly haired boy coming from Slytherin came to them and said, "Mr. Airic Malfoy and Ms.Hermy, what are you doing here in the middle of classes? Go back to your classes immediately!" he ordered them.  
  
"Yes Mr. Prefect."said Malfoy as they walked back where they started.  
  
Hermione whispered, "He thought they were us! Now all we really have to do is follow them. But how can we do so if the people here can see us?"she asked. It was kind of unusual for Hermione to ask a question for she know almost everything.  
  
Draco gave a nasty smile and said, "I thought this might come in handy" as he opened his bag and took out a very familiar cloak.  
  
"This was my mum's gift when I was twelve."he said while spreading it out for Hermione to see.  
  
"That's an invisibility cloak!"said Hermione with a surprise. Draco has really been helpful to her especially the things she haven't thought about.  
  
"Okay, so let's go!"she said, "But we must really walk fast because it's kind of difficult to walk inside it especially if it has two people inside it."said Draco to Hermione.  
  
"It's ok. I'll try to walk faster. Once we see them alone with no one around, we'll take the cloak off and tell them everything.  
  
They spread the invisibility cloak wide and placed it over their heads and all over to their bodies.  
  
"Come on," whispered Hermione. They walked quickly to keep up with the walking couple.  
  
"Aww!" muttered Draco, "Sorry if I stepped n you foot. I'm having a hard time walking really fast."apologized Hermione as she properly placed her feet in the proper position.  
  
They continued to follow them until the couple stopped. They can't help to overhear what they were saying.  
  
"We can't Airic, we just can't. Your family won't agree about this. Maybe we should end this already."said Hermy with a tears in her eyes.  
  
"But why?"asked Airic, "At this moment, we can't love each other and the people around us won't let us be. But I swear, if there's any chance in the future, maybe we can still continue this."answered Hermy, with the tears already falling on her cheeks.  
  
Hermione don't want her plans get destroyed so she immediately got out of the invisibility cloak and yelled, "Wait! We have something to tell you! Please, we really need your help."  
  
"Huh?"Airic looked puzzled. Hrermy also looked puzzled seeing them.  
  
"Maybe they were curious why we look just like them."thought Draco.  
  
"Why do we look like you?"asked Airic, Hermione answered, "It's hard to explain but we are your great great great granddaughter and grandson. We came from the future and we came here to invite you to our time. It's just for a couple of hours. We need your help please!"  
  
Hermy and Airic looked at each other with some worries.  
  
Airic asked Hermy, "Are we going to go?" "I don' think it's a bad idea spending hours with them. Are you?" she asked back, "Sure! It doesn't matter to me anyway. I hate my classes today so I better go with you."he answered.  
  
"So how will we go back?"asked Draco.  
  
"I brought some of the potion we did and we'll drink it to go back there. In their case, (pointing to Hermy and Airic) they'll also drink from it but there's something I placed in it so instead of going to they're past, they will go to the future, to our time."answered Hermione.  
  
"Are we all ready?"asked Hermy, "Yes we are!" said all of them in unison as they drank their potion all at once. Hermione and Draco found themselves inside the potions classroom again, but this time, with Hermy and Airic.  
  
"Now what?"asked Airic, "We will present you to our teachers and to the Headmaster."answered Draco. "Who's your Headmaster by the way?" he asked Draco, "Professor Dumbledore."he answered.  
  
"Wow! Our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is now a Headmaster!"said Hermy gladly. "We better not waste any more time. Let's go there already."she said.  
  
All of them went to the great hall, running. Hemione looked so happy and excited.  
  
"I can't wait to gain those points!"she said excitedly, "I just hope there's no one who came before us."said Draco hoping for the best.  
  
They altogether opened the door and headed to the high table. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Invitation

The students gave them a strange look. They are actually looking at two Dracos and two Hermiones walking in the aisle! Hermione ignored them. She just hurried forward with the others and talked to Dumbedore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! We did it! Are we the first to finish?"she said, "They are Airic and Hermy, they are our ancestors. In their younger form that is."said Draco.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Helena and Airic and examined them very carefully.  
  
" Anti-Sinungalia!" yelled Dumbledore with his wand pointed towards them.  
  
"Now, are you really Hermione and Draco's ancestors?" he asked them, "I just made an anti- lying spell so if you want to lie, I'm telling you right now, don't because you won't like it!" he warned.  
  
"Yes we are." Said Helena and Airic with sincerity  
  
"Very well then, you are our winners. Everyone, let's give this pair a big hand." he ordered the crowd.  
  
He looked at Draco and Hermione and said, " I'll bring them back (Helena and Airic). Don't worry about them anymore. Now go back to your seats and enjoy the food."  
  
Hermione felt a little sad with the thought of bidding goodbye to them. She headed towards the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Congratulations Hermione!" said Ron and Harry in chorus. She just smiled and continued to eat.  
  
The next morning was a sunny one. The sky was so blue and almost cloudless. All of the students are already inside the great hall. A clinging sound reminded everyone another announcement will be done.  
  
"Attention everyone!" said Dumbledore "Since our Halloween activity was finished yesterday, who was by the way won by Ms. Granger of Gryffindor and Mr.Malfoy of Slytherin, we will inform you this early that we will conduct a Yule ball this year. We informed you earlier about this so that our young lasses here may get their dresses ready and their appearances more beautiful." The girls from all houses are now smiling and giggling on their seats.  
  
"There are no rules with regards to your dates. You may come alone or with a partner. That would be all" he said as he go back to his seat.  
  
The eating time passed and all of the students are now finding their way towards the door. Dumbledore stood up again and said in a loud scratchy voice, "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please stay." Both of them went to the high table and waited for the old man to speak, "As I have promised, you will go to Romania and visit the dragons. You will go there but we will move it on the last part of the school year because o some delays in our schedule, we cannot find anyone to supervise your travel. Is that okay?"  
  
"It's fine with me. At least I won't miss any of my classes" said Hermione  
  
"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I just need to earn my points" he said annoyingly.  
  
"Very well then, you two may go" ordered the old Dumbledore as he walked away. Hermione alked towards the door while whispering, " I don't want to miss my History of Magic class!"  
  
Malfoy stopped her and held her shoulder.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking a little irritated.  
  
He stared at her looking like he was unable to speak but forced himself to say a word. "Uhhmm.I .was.wondering. if would you like to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked, she never expected it. She didn't change the expression of shock in her face as she walked backwards towards the door. Once she reached the door, she ran very fast in the hallway and was suddenly gone. Malfoy was left alone in the hall, devastated. Hermione on the other hand, already stopped running.  
  
"He thinks he can just play me around? I bet he's just planning something against me, Harry and Ron." She told herself with rage.  
  
After attending the rest of her classes, she decided to go to the Gryffindor Tower to do her homework and to rest as well. She sat on her bed and did nothing but forget about what happened between her and Malfoy.  
  
Yet again, the window wasn't empty. A letter again was lying in the sill. She knew instantly whom it's from.  
  
"There's no one writing me and leaving it in the window rather than Draco." She said to herself.  
  
"What is it this time?" said Hermione as she opened the paper and read it slowly: "Hi! How are you? I'm sorry about what happened at the great hall. I really meant it. You may think I'm just doing this for fun but I'm not. You don't know how hard it is for me to control myself in doing this. I'm really fighting it but I can't. Please go with me to the ball. Please. Draco."  
  
Hermione don't know how to react. She doesn't know if she's going to be happy because she's got an admirer or if she's going to be bothered by it. She decided to go to the library instead so she can do her homework there. Looking at her own room reminds her of his letters.  
  
She went down from her room, opened the Fat Lady's portrait and went down the moving staircase. From the moment she went out of the room, she was always having a thought of Malfoy's letter.  
  
"I don't want to fall for that stupid letter but there's something telling me what he's saying is true." She told herself.  
  
She entered the library and saw no one except for a few Hufflepuff girls on the tables of the left. She headed her way towards the other end of the library where she can work alone.  
  
"History of Magic down, Potions to go."she said with a slight sigh of tiredness. Then suddenly, stood before a man with a head of gold and a pointed face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"she asked immediately, "All of us can freely go inside the library are we?"he said in a weird tone.  
  
"Please don't distract me. I've got many other things to do and I don't have time to argue or fight about senseless things with you."she said, looking very annoyed and pissed off.  
  
"I didn't come here to annoy you or something. I came here for your answer on my question."he said, "What question?"sked Hermione, pretending she forgot about what happened.  
  
"Come on Hermione, a smart girl like you can't just forget that. I just want to clear it up so I won't be left hanging in the air without any idea whether you want to go or not."he said with seriousness.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She doesn't know what to say.  
  
"I don't really know. I can't decide right now. As I have told you, I've got so many other things to do."she continued.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He walked away with sadness in his face. She felt a slight pity for him. She's not really sure if he's true and sincere of if he's just playing around and making her believe he like her. 


	6. Shop 'til you Drop!

Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this fanfic are originally from J.K.Rowling of course.  
  
Reminder: Thanks to all who reviewed this thing. I really hope you like it. Sorry if it's kind of in a fast pace. -@nn@  
  
  
  
"Wake up Hermione!"yelled Lavander.  
  
Aren't you going to Hogsmeade for your dress?"she asked, "No."replied Hermione, "But I'm going to Hogsmeade! That Malfoy might follow me around the library again so I think the best idea is to go."said Hermione as she rose from her bed.  
  
Lavander gave a weird expression and asked, "Don't you have a date?"  
  
"No."answered Hermione, "No one have ever invited me except that braggart!"  
  
"What? Who's that braggart?" she asked without having any idea who it is.  
  
"Who's that braggart? You don't have any idea who that braggart is? Malfoy! Get it?"yelled Hermione, a little bit furious.  
  
"Oh, I see."said Lavander, feeling shocked someone like him would invite her. She felt sad for Hermione so she thought she might have ideas who are those who would possibly ask her to the ball.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get one"she said while thinking of the guys whom she doesn't know if they already have a date yet.  
  
"How about Harry?"asked Lavander with a smile, "He's with Cho."answered Hermione.  
  
Lavander is not losing hope. She doesn't like to see Hermione dateless on the ball.  
  
"Ron perhaps?"she asked,  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "He's with Millicent Bullstrode! She forced him to go with her or else she'll break him into pieces. That's what she said."  
  
"Well then, I'll look for a partner for you. If I can't find one, you might as well go alone. I'll try my best."said Lavander, overflowing with hope.  
  
"I better get ready now. What time will we leave?"said Hermione, "We'll leave at nine sharp. I'll be waiting for you outside. Make it fast okay?"replied Lavander as she stepped out of Hermione's door.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Hermione finally came out. Lavander was already tired of waiting. She's almost already falling to sleep. She got her consciousness back after she was startled by the noise of Hermione's steps on the staircase.  
  
"Ready?"asked Lavander as she stood from her seat, "Yes. Shall we go?"replied Hermione, "Let's go. I'm so excited! I hope the purple dress I saw wasn't purchased yet."said Lavander who was so excited.  
  
They went out of the Gryffindor tower, down the staircase and out of Hogwarts. A few minutes passed by and they arrived at their destination at last.  
  
"Hogsmade at last!"yelled Hermione with a sigh of relief, "Now I don't have to worry about Malfoy following and bugging me around."she said as she saw all the other Gryffindor girls.  
  
She, Lavander and all of the other Gryffindor girls entered a robe and dress shop nearby. Outside, there was a beautiful dress on display. It has a beautiful color of pink and cream. All the girls were amazed with just the sight of it. Hermione was quite fascinated by it too. But she felt that no matter how beautiful that gown fits on her, going without a partner still makes her sad.  
  
All the girls were so excited on what dress to pick. Hermione on the other hand, just stood on the corner of the shop and said to herself, "I wish I have a date."  
  
Meanwhile, after looking around, the reason why she left Hogwarts for a while was in front of her face! Se immediately had a trance and said, "If you think following me around will make me go with you, you're terribly wrong!"sahe shouted with all her might.  
  
Her voice was s loud it echoed within the shop. Everybody obviously heard it. They were all in shock after hearing what he said.  
  
Malfoy smiled, scratched his forehead and said, "I'm not going to ask you. I just want you to move actually. Reserved robes are at your back. I just came here to get mine."  
  
Hermione moved from her position. Malfoy got his robe and quickly got out of the shop immediately.  
  
Hermione have never felt so embarrassed in her entire life! The girls who were busy buying at the shop are now all staring at her. They all look so curious what it was all about. Her face suddenly turned red as a tomato with embarrassment. She decided to just go out of the shop for the moment.  
  
"I should have just kept quiet!"she said to herself, feeling quite devastated.  
  
"Now he might think I'm expecting him to ask me again."she said wishing she could turn back time and change what happened.  
  
Two hours passed and it's now time to go back to Hogwarts. All of the students who bought their own stuffs are now back at the train.  
  
After they arrived at their wizarding school, Hermione felt tired so she decided to go back to her room.  
  
As she entered her room, a girl about the same age as hers and the same face as hers was in front of her.  
  
"Great great great grandma?"she said with surprise, "Please, don't call me that. It makes me feel very old!"she replied. It was her ancestor Hermy at her room.  
  
"How did you arrive here? How did you figure out the password?"asked Hermione, Hermy gave a sneaky smile and replied,  
  
"I pretended to be you and asked the other Gryffindor girls what the password is. They all looked shock knowing I don't know the password. I mean they were shocked you don't know the password."  
  
"I made a potion that can bring me here so here I am!"said Hermy with a smile.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and asked, "What do you want? Do you need something?"  
  
Hermy paused for a while and said, "The boy who was with you at our time, what's his name again? Draco I guess, he used again the potion you made. He pleaded me and Airic to help him ask you to go with him at the ball."  
  
Hermione didn't say a word. She can't imagine Malfoy doing that just to ask her to go to the ball with him.  
  
"So, are you going with him?"asked Hermy, Hermione thought for a while and replied, "Okay, I'll go with him. But, It's all for your sake. As a sign of thanking you on that Head Clan hunt thing!"  
  
"Thank you Hermione."said Hermy, "Now take this."she said, giving Hermione a dress.it was silky white and some pearls are embedded on it.  
  
"Wow! This is awesome! I really like it! Thanks grand.. oh.. Hermy."she yelled with happiness.  
  
"I better go now"said Hermy as she took something from her pocket. Hermione realized it was the potion.she watched Hermy as she drank the potion and a fter a while, she was gone. 


	7. The Black Owl

Disclaimer: Thanks to J.K. Rowling, I had the inspiration to do this thing! Some characters here are hers.  
  
Chapter Summary: The whole school will have the greatest shock of their lives.  
  
  
  
A letter fell the moment she was entirely gone to her time.  
  
She read it and knew immediately whom it came from just by looking at the penmanship. It was very sloppy and untidy. She read it and it said,  
  
I'm sorry I've gotten that far. Really crazy to think but I think I'm already desperate. I'm also sorry about what happened at Hogsmeade. I was really supposed to be asking you again but when I saw you, something told me you might get angry. So, thank you for deciding to go with me. Malfoy.  
  
P.S: I just thought you might wonder but I prepared this letter in case you'll go. I've also prepared another one in case you won't.  
  
Hermione felt quite weird. She never was that type. Or could ever be that type.  
  
She entered the Great hall the next day. Most of the students are already feasting over some baked potatoes, pumpkin juice, croissants and more. Slowly, she walked towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
She sat between Harry and Ron.  
  
"So? Who's the lucky guy to go to the ball Herms?asked Ron, joking once more.  
  
"I said don't call me Herms!"yelled Hermione angrily.  
  
"I won' tell you who my date is. You might get shocked but I'm it's all going to be for a very good cause."she said.  
  
After a few minutes of feasting and eating, the ceiling was suddenly filled with owls of different colors. All of them are flying around the great hall carrying the student's mails and packages.  
  
There was an attention-catching owl, which was carrying something. Its color is jet black and it was definitely carrying something unusual. It's a lot bigger than a simple mail. As she looked at it, the owl is getting closer and closer to her.  
  
Harry, as usual didn't have any letters from the Dursleys. If he's lucky enough, sometimes he's getting letters from Hagrid.  
  
After a few moments, all of the owls have already delivered their letters and packages to their certain owners. All the mails have been given while the black owl is still carrying his! The black owl is the only one left in the air.  
  
Now all of the students are now looking at the seems-like-lost owl. It seems to be just circling around the hall.  
  
Hermione realized what it was carrying, a bouquet of red roses. It still doesn't seem to find whom to give the flowers. Knowing about what it really was, the girls are now thrilled thinking the flowers might be for them.  
  
All eyes are now following the owl's direction. With her shock, the owl was heading her way! The stares are now diverted from the odd-looking owl to her. As all have expected, the owl dropped the bouquet on Hemione's place. After doing so, it quickly went out the hall.  
  
It was a while after the owl left yet everybody's still looking at her, curious who might have sent it.  
  
"Who could have sent this?"asked Hermione,  
  
"Maybe it's from Viktor Krum!"answered Harry, "Yeah!"agreed Ron.  
  
"Just open the envelope!"excitedly shouted Ginny.  
  
Slowly, she opened the envelope. The rest of the Gryffindoor girls were screaming with thrill while the guys were also trying to find out whom it's from.  
  
Hermione didn't look at the paper and said "Maybe you should read it" she said to Harry "okay." he said. Harry took the small piece of parchment and was so shocked he almost looked as if petrified. He said with a low voice "It's from Malfoy"  
  
"Who?" said all the Gryffindors "Malfoy!" shouted Harry.  
  
All of a sudden the whole school was now looking at Malfoy. He didn't show any kind of embarrassment and said, "What?"  
  
Hermione didn't move from her seat and kept quiet.  
  
Lavander interrupted and said, "By the way, what is written inside?"  
  
Ron read it out loud so that the whole Gryffindor will hear it but was enough for the whole great Hall to hear. Hermione can't move. She can't do anything to stop Ron from reading it.  
  
Ron started: Hi! I really want to hank you for going at the Ball with me. Draco everyone kept quiet suddenly. No one said a word until the Hall was empty. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: To the great mind of J.K Rowling where all these things came from, thank you.  
  
Note: Hi to you all! I just want to know more about how you think about this fic. I would love to hear from you. Please keep reviewing! I'll try to see if this fic is worth finishing. Thanks! @nn@  
  
~  
  
Time passes too quickly that Hermione didn't notice it is the day of the Yule ball already. She took the white silk dress her Grandma gave her. She looked once more at it and glanced at the mirror.  
  
"Something's seems missing."she said,  
  
"Right! A good hairdo and a simple make up will do!" she exclaimed.  
  
So she took out her wand and held it properly as she tried to remember some beauty spells she have learned from Lavander. She used a Hairstyle spell to make it more dashing and attractive. She took her make - up that muggle women use to improve the way their faces look, and quickly put them on. Once again, she looked at the mirror but to her shock, she saw another reflection of hers.  
  
~  
  
"You look wonderful dear" it said with a smile,  
  
"Hermy!" yelled Hermione,  
  
"Thank you for lending me your dress. It's really beautiful."said Hermione,  
  
Hermy smiled and replied, "Its yours my dear. I really want you to enjoy this night. Me and Airic have a strong hunch you and Malfoy might be the future we were talking about before you revealed yourselves to us."she said, blushing.  
  
Hermione ignored what she said about her and Malfoy having a future together. She thought it just don't make any sense at all.  
  
"Thanks Gra . . .Oh sorry! Hermy!" said Hermione with a smile on her face.  
  
A knock from Hermione's wooden door suddenly filled her room.  
  
"Hermione, let's go!" said the voice,  
  
"Just a minute!" she replied.  
  
"Hermy, I have to." she said as she was supposed to bid goodbye to Hermy but she had already disappeared before she did.  
  
Hermione went down from her room all the way to the Gryffindor common room together with some other girls from the girl's dormitory. Everybody's all dressed up. Everyone's dashing and attractive. They don't want to displease their own dates by looking wasted and unattractive.  
  
Harry was wearing a blue tux with shiny pair of silver-plated shoes. Ron on the other hand was wearing an old suit with little patches in front (It was Percy's,). The room was filled with different colors of gowns and tuxes.  
  
Ginny wore a short pink dress with sequined flowers at her waist. Parvati wore a long black gown with matching black high-heeled sandals while Lavander's light blue and fluffy dress was stunning.  
  
They (the whole Gryffindor) all decided to go down as a house together to the great hall. From the moment they entered the hall, they saw how much the school have prepared for the anticipated event. The hall was decorated with lots of Christmas decors. There were many Christmas trees standing on the sides. Professor Flitwick decorated them using his expertise in elevation. He always does that every year.  
  
The students from the different houses are now finding their places and looking for their partners as well. Harry and Cho sat at one of the tables on the left while Millicent Bullstrode dragged Ron along the tables at the right.  
  
"Millicent is turning out to be a little possessive when it comes to getting Ron's attention."said Harry with a laugh,  
  
Hermione don't seem to find Draco anywhere. She don't want other people to see her so much worried about not being with her date so she avoided twisting her head all over the place to look for him.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" said Draco the moment he entered the Hall.  
  
"Thanks a lot for making me wait!" said Hermione, not looking quite happy,  
  
"Sorry. I just had some things to deal with." apologized Draco.  
  
"Yeah right!"said Hermione with a sort of I-don't-believe-what-you-are- saying expression.  
  
They sat at the table in the middle. They haven't said a word to each other from the moment they sat at their own chairs. Moments later everybody was excited to start the ball already.  
  
An old man went at the center of the Hall (all of the 4 long tables have been removed for a while) with a long silver hair and a half moon - shaped spectacles. He was Professor Dumbledore, the Hogwart's Headmaster.  
  
"Attention everyone! I know you're all very excited already so I now declare this Ball open, let the party begin!" he said happily.  
  
~ The hall was suddenly filled with a youthful and rhythmic music. Pair by pair, the students is now filling up the dance floor. Ron and Millicent were dancing the Boogie while Harry was teaching Cho how to creep walk. Hermione on the other hand, was very still at her seat. She looks so stiff and uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm . . .umm . . .Do you want to dance? Can you do this for your grandma? Please?" pleaded Draco,  
  
Hermione stared at Draco with her eyebrow raised and said,  
  
"Are you blackmailing me? You're taking every chance you've got aren't you? Fine! Thank my grandma because without her I won't be here with you anyway."  
  
Draco was pissed by what she said but he's fighting it. He had been onto so much trouble just to be with her and he wouldn't let any of his feelings take over him.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with okay?"said Hermione.  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand and dragged him unto the dance floor. Both of them stood there facing each other. Draco placed his hand on her hips; she placed her arms above his shoulders and started to dance.  
  
"You planned that owl thing to let the whole school know about you taking me here aren't you?" asked Hermione,  
  
Draco paused and replied, "Umm.. No?" (With a Kel Mitchell accent when he's playing the Good Burger boy, Ed.)  
  
Hermione spoke again, "I mean, you could have just told me what you wrote in the card. And you shouldn't have given me those flowers."she said,  
  
"You don't like it?"asked Draco,  
  
"No, it's not like that. You shouldn't have, you know."replied Hermione,  
  
"Well Air . . . I, planned to give you flowers." he said ,  
  
"Airic? So, you three all planned this?" asked Hermione,  
  
"Uhh . . No?" answered Draco.  
  
"Seems like the both of them are hooking us up."said Hermione,  
  
"Well . . . I don't have a problem with that!"replied Draco, Hermione was stopped,  
  
"You mean. . ." said Hermione,  
  
"I mean what?" he said,  
  
"You mean you like me? . .. It's not that I'm assuming or something!" said Hermione with a high tone.  
  
"Maybe" said Draco,  
  
"I just though that if we could make a good team together then why can't we be couples?" he said.  
  
Hermione thought, "He's got a point. . . but, what will everyone think? Especially Harry and Ron?"  
  
Draco started to speak again, "Remember what Hermy and Airic said when we were in their time?"  
  
"Yes" said Hermione,  
  
"I just thought we might be the future they were talking about!" Draco said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe but maybe not." she said while dancing in the tune.  
  
"You look pretty by the way," said Draco while looking at her form head to foot.  
  
"Hey don't do that!" said Hermione,  
  
"I get conscious you know." she continued.  
  
"You've changed you know, I noticed it." said Hermione,  
  
"Really?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, maybe. Ever since I learned about our past, I realized how things are getting connected."he said,  
  
"And what are those things?"she asked,  
  
"Look, we've been paired in the Head Clan Hunt and we had the same compatibility color. See?" he said.  
  
Hermione thought for a while and said, "When we had our Divination class, my future in the leaves told me that something I won't expect will happen. Maybe this is it!"  
  
"What?" said Draco "This . . . This THING! You and me being hooked up?" said Hermione while nodding her head at Draco.  
  
"Yeah. It really fits" he said.  
  
"Umm . . .why won't we try it out and see if things work?" he asked,  
  
"I don't think that's and bad idea."said Hermione.  
  
Draco gave a big smile and said "How about at Hogsmead on Saturday at 7:00 p.m.? I'll just see you at the gate ok?"  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "Sure, but let's just keep this thing secret first okay?".  
  
~  
  
This dedicated to my Secret Society Sisters: Mandee Comia, Michaela Gabriel, Alexandra Mesina and Mara de Guzman. I want tot thank these gals for always reading my diary and not letting me read theirs. *lol* 


	9. Chapter 9: Unaccepted

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine so don't sue me!  
  
Festive hours went by and the students are now going back to their own dormitories. Along with them were Hermione and Draco. Before Hermione even sat her foot to the staircase steps, Draco, out of the blue grabbed her hand and spoke,  
  
"Thanks, I really had a great time."  
  
Hermione stares at him and replied, "Me too."  
  
Draco moved his head closer to her and kissed her. It just took a while but Hermione thought it was forever. She bid goodbye and ran quickly onto the moving staircase.  
  
~  
  
Setting: Hermione's Dormitory Time: Sunday morning  
  
"A letter again?" said Hermoine while taking the blankets off her body.  
  
Slowly, she walked towards the window where most of Malfoy's letters are usually found. Knowing it's from him, and huge smile grew from Hermione's face. Quickly, she opened the parchment and read:  
  
Good Morning! Get yourself ready. I'll show you something. Please go down to the Hall quickly" Malfoy.  
  
After reading it, she don't seem to know what to do first.  
  
" I have to brush my teeth. ... no .. .. a bath! Wait, my hair's a mess! I can't face him looking like this!" she muttered with panic.  
  
After 15 minutes of grueling beautification, she rushed her way towards the Great Hall. She didn't run as fast as she normally could but knowing it would damage her hair, our dear heroine decided to walk calmly.  
  
"What could it be?" she asked herself.  
  
Before opening the door, she did her final arrangements.  
  
" Hair? Check, breath? Check, okay, this is it girl, ready!" she said while opening the door.  
  
She saw the governors sitting at the high table with the faculty and teachers.  
  
"Is this that SOMETHING Draco's telling me about?"said Hermoine while walking towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wow Hermione! Something's looking different!" said Ron with some sort of amazement.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry agreed,  
  
"Well, I . . .was . . . just . . . just making myself more presentable that's why! I realized its time to focus on myself. This past few years I've been working so hard so why not do this?" said Hermione looking quite nervous(its hard covering up something!).  
  
She glanced over the Slytherin table to see if Draco's there. Her eyes met with his, and Draco smiled at her. While eating, Hermione's still thinking about what could be the thing Draco's talking about. She decided to stay longer.  
  
"Maybe he's just waiting for everyone to go" she thought.  
  
~ *Eating time passed,*  
  
She's the only one left in the Gryffindor table and Draco came to her place and said,  
  
"C'mon I'll show you to someone very important to me." Hermoine looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Someone? I thought you'll show me something?" she asked,  
  
Draco smiled and said, "It's supposed to be a surprise you know!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her unto the High table. From where he's taking her, Hermoine is starting to get it already.  
  
"Uh . . . oh!" she said,  
  
"You're not . . . you're not introducing me to you're father right?" she continued.  
  
Draco continued to head towards the high table with Hermione on his side.  
  
"What's wrong? He's gonna know about you anyway" he said,while Hermoine him gave a worried look and said,  
  
"But . . . . youre father's against mudbloods! Like me!"  
  
Draco stopped and said, "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright".  
  
Hermoine smiled and gave a sign of relief but she can't deny that she's st still nervous. At last, after all the walking and anticipation, they finally reached the table.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father was still conversing with the other governors.  
  
"We'll wait for him to finish."said Draco,  
  
"And oh, just act normal."he continued.  
  
Lucius saw his son and Hermoine and walked towards their way. Hermione's palms are getting so sweaty and she starts to tremble. Draco noticed this and said,  
  
"You're gonna be alright."  
  
Draco moved closer towards his father and said,  
  
" Father, she's . . ."  
  
"I know her." said Lucius with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Hermione Granger isn't it? A clever witch but a filthy Mudblood!" he yelled. Draco was shocked upon hearing this. Hermoine was as well . . .  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry" said Draco.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Walking backwards, tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry"Draco refrained.  
  
"Don't stop her!" said Lucius,  
  
"I must let her know she's not suited for us purebloods!" he continued.  
  
Malfoy didn't listen and followed Hermione. Lucius grew angry and yelled,  
  
"Draco! Come back here! Don't let that filthy Mudblood disgrace our family."  
  
Lucius immediately took his wand and casted it unto Draco. A white light come from his wand and it seem to tie Draco so that he can't move.  
  
Hermione entered the Hall with swollen eyes. Ron and Harry recognized this "Have you been crying Herms? . . . I mean Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't worry about me" replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause if there is, maybe we could help."said Harry, a little bit worried,  
  
"It's ok" answered Hermione. ~  
  
Next time on ROP: Draco's becoming Draco again! You'll find out why next time. =) 


End file.
